


Rearrangement

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluid Play, Humiliation, Masochism, Name Calling, Objectification, Punishment, Restraints, Sadism, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: Dean is your Dom and you take his punishments without question. When you continue to refuse aftercare, Dean tries a different tactic. When that backfires, you are forced to confront your fears and past.





	Rearrangement

You are on your knees. You have been on your knees for the past thirty-eight minutes. There is no padding to save you from the hard flooring. But, that’s the way it always is. That’s the way you like it. The pain is no longer localized to your knees. It has radiated upward and is causing your thighs to quiver and your head to feel light. But you never waver. You never move. You take it all, just as you were trained to do.

Your hands are bound behind you back. Your throat is raw. Dean’s seed has spilled from your lips to drip down your bare chest. Every time he fucks your throat he always makes a mess. He makes you sit there covered in his cum while he leaves to go get cleaned up. He leaves the door open so you know that Sam and/or Cas could walk by at any time. They would see Dean’s pretty whore waiting for him. They know they can look but cannot touch, you belong to Dean. He always makes you stew in your sticky reward until he’s ready for you again. His cum trails down your neck and signifies ownership better than any collar would.

Dean has an impressive refractory period, so it’s never long before he starts in on you again. You have closed your eyes to stop yourself from getting dizzy from the pain in your knees. But you open them when you feel Dean’s fingers trail through your hair. His fingers curl around your locks and he yanks your head back. His eyes scrutinize your bare form and land on where his cum is dripping off your hardened nipple.

He leans down and captures your breast in his mouth. He bites down as he cleans his taste off of you. You bite back your moans.

He stands back up and stares you down but you don’t look him in the eye. He puts the tip of his cock against your lips. He is only half hard and you know it is your job to get him to full mast. You open your mouth and wait for permission.

Dean laughs at you. “Is my needy little slut hungry?”

You nod, never closing your mouth.

He laughs at you again. He grips your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Get to work, slut. I’ve got plans for you tonight,” he says as he releases you with enough force you almost stumble back.

You wrap your mouth around him and take him as far as you can go, and then a little further. You make yourself choke around him, just the way your Dom likes it. It would be easier if you had use of your hands but you know better than to ask. Before long, he is fully hard and seated heavily against your tongue. You always love the weight of him inside you.

Dean grips your hair again. You assume you are in for another round of him fucking your face so you open a little wider. Instead, he pulls you off of him with such force you fall onto your back. The relief of finally having the weight off your knees is short lived.  Dean grabs your ankles and drags you toward him. He flips you onto your stomach as if you were a ragdoll. He lifts your hips so you are back on your knees.

You whine at the return of pain before you have time to stop yourself.

“What was that?”

You shake your head.

“Answer me.”

“Nothing, sir.”

“Do you not want me to fuck you like this?” His tone is harsh.

“No, sir! Fuck me anyway you want. I’m yours to use,” you plead.

“Damn right you are. What are you?” He coos. Dean leans in over you, putting most of his weight on your back. Adding to the burden on your bruised knees.

“I’m your fuck toy,” you respond with a strangled breath as you try to hold you both up.

Dean can hear the painful strain in your voice. “Green?” He asks to gage if you are really hurt. This is only fun for him if he knows you are comfortable and happy with what he does to you.

“Green,” you reply. You are always green.

The word barley leaves your lips before you feel your ass burning with the sudden sting of a sharp slap. Dean lands the palm of his hand over your ass again and again. He never once stops to knead your flesh or switch cheeks. He abuses one side until your skin almost breaks under the growing welts.

The harder he lays into you, the louder you groan. The pain is good. Your eyes water and when you squeeze them shut a small puddle of tears pool on the ground beneath you. The pain is on the verge of unbearable but you need more. This is what you deserve. You are never more satisfied than when Dean dances on the line between punishment and assault.

He pulls his hand away from your ass. He starts blowing cold air over the heated surface but you jerk away from him. You don’t want him to ease the stinging sensation. You don’t want him to make it better. You want more.

He grips your hips and pulls you back in place.

“Green,” you say in a desperate plea. “More, please sir.”

Dean lands another hard slap over you, only this time it is over your mound. The force causes you to jolt forward. “Greedy girls don’t get what they ask for. You didn’t ask nice enough,” he informs you. He can feel how wet you are. He runs his fingers through your folds and uses two slickened fingers to rub against your clit.

“No,” you whine trying to squirm away from his gentle touch. “Use me.” You’ve talked to him about this before.  When you two play, you want it to be about him. You want him to use you like a pliable flesh light. You are his to have any way he wants.

Dean grips your hair and pulls your head back. “Are you telling me what to do? Are you telling me how to play with my toy?”

“No sir, I was just-” your words are cut off when he jerks your upper body up so it is flush up against his.

“I do what I want. If I want to touch you here,” Dean presses soft circles into your clit, “then I will. If I want to touch you here,” Dean slides one finger into your dripping hole, “then I will.” He pumps his finger into you and you push back onto his hand. Dean pulls his fingers away and pushes you forward. Your bound hands make you unable to catch yourself before your upper body hits the floor. “But I think you need a reminder of who is in charge. By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll have hopefully learned your lesson. Maybe next time you’ll know not to be so bossy.”

Without warning, Dean fills your cunt until his hips are pressed against your ass. He circles his hips and rests there for a moment. You brace yourself for a brutal fucking. But instead, he pulls out of you completely.

The next thing you know, he is ripping out the butt plug he makes you wear on a regular basis. He admires your semi-prepared hole. He spits down over it before lining the tip of his cock up against your back hole. He pushes into you with only his spit and the wetness from your pussy to ease his way.

You cry out but he doesn’t stop, not that you want him to. The painful stretch of your ass only makes your pussy wetter. He gathers more of your arousal onto his fingers and rubs it on the base of his cock as he continues to fill you to the hilt.

Once he is seated inside your ass, he leans over you. “You want me to fuck your ass raw, princess? You going to be my good little slut and take me bare?”

Your words are caught in your throat so all you can do is wiggle your hips as your response.

“You want to fuck yourself? Go for it, baby. Show me how much you want it.”

With a strangled breath, you take your orders. You drag your hips forward and back in slow movements. You relish the feeling of having him fill you slowly. He’s not quite fucking you dry but a part of you wishes he was. There is enough wetness to ease your movements. But, not enough to quell that painful burn you are seeking out.

“I know my girl can do better than that,” Dean says as he watches you fuck yourself on his cock with lazy effort. “Do you want Daddy to show you how it’s done?” He coos.

You nod your head and look over your shoulder. Dean grips the back of your neck and forces you to keep your head down. He takes your hips to keep you still. Then, he takes your ass. Hard. His rhythm borders on violent as he fucks into you. Your cheek drags along the floor and you pull against your restraints. You look down and notice you stomach bulging out with each of his thrusts.

That sight makes you groan. Dean splays his forearm along your lower back and pushes you down so you’re lying flat on your stomach. You are trapped between his hard cock and the hard floor. He doesn’t falter for a second as he continues to fuck you for his own pleasure.

He is leaving a trail of bites and scratches over your skin. He loves marking you up and you love wearing his marks with pride. It is a symbol of his ownership and you want the world to know who owns you.

“Not stopping until you cum,” he grunts. “I’ll stay buried in your ass all fucking night if that’s what it takes!” He thrusts into you harder so you know he’s serious. He knows you need a little push though. So, he digs his fingers into the welts that still cover your ass. He knows that little extra pain and the reminder of your punishment will send you over that edge. “Come on, I love hearing my fuck toy scream for me,” he tells you as he slams into you harder. His hips drive you into the hardwood flooring. “I know my little cock slut can do it. I know you can cum with me just in your ass. Dirty fucking girl,” he growls as he feels your ass tighten around him with every syllable that leaves his mouth.

The coil in your lower stomach is too tight. You have been fighting off your orgasm but you give your Dom what he wants. You let the dam break. Your ring of muscle convulses around Dean’s cock. Your empty pussy searches for something to squeeze down around but goes unsatisfied.

“Fuck!” Dean growls as he pushes his entire cock into you. You can feel it twitch inside of you as your tightening hole brings out his release too. He cums inside your ass and hold himself there so you take every drop.  He keeps himself inside of you until the sensitivity is too much for him to bear. He pulls out and you whine at the loss. He gives your ass one more slap to keep you quiet.

You barely have the energy to roll over. You are boneless. Everything hurts. Everything is how it should be. You are used and borderline abused at this point and it’s exactly what you wanted, what you deserve.

Dean scoops you up and off the floor. He carries you to the bed and kisses your forehead. He unties your bound arms. He kisses where you had struggled against your restraints until your skin was raw. He moves to walk away but you pull on his wrist to get him to stay.

“I’m just going to get a washcloth and some lotion,” he informs you. “I wasn’t exactly gentle tonight,” he says with a twinge of fear. That look in his eyes tell you he is scared he went too far. The fact that he thinks you can’t handle it breaks your heart. You have tried everything to show him you are his and you can take it. You don’t want him to be disappointed in you.

“No! I want to feel it,” you plead.

“You won’t in the morning,” he assures you.

“Dean, please don’t go. Just let me feel it.”

“No. We agreed after what happened last time that aftercare is a requirement anytime I let myself go like that. I swore I would never let you talk me out of it again, and I fucking meant it. You promised you would let me do it. I told you that it this wasn’t happening again unless you let me take care of you afterwards.” Dean’s anger right now is stemming from his worry.

Last time you talked him out of aftercare, it was after an intense round of knife play. Things got out of hand but you never told him to stop. And since you wouldn’t let him clean your wounds, they got infected. You hid your abrasions for almost a whole week before he found them and dragged you to the hospital kicking and screaming. He doesn’t understand why you make this so difficult. All he wants is take care of you.

The finality in his voice should have told you to back down, but you don’t.

“I don’t want you to take care of me. I’m not your problem. I asked for it and I got what I asked for. Just leave me alone.”

Dean doesn’t know where the anger in your voice is coming from. Why do you always fight him on this? “What the hell do you mean you’re not my problem?” His own anger is only rising.

“Nothing, just drop it. We can shower in the morning. You can clean me up then.”

“This is about more than just cleaning you up. I have to make sure you’re alright,” he states.

“I’m fine. Please, I’m tired. We can deal with it in the morning.” You say as you curl into your pillow and ignore Dean’s request.

Dean stands there watching you until you fall asleep. He makes sure your exhausted body is deep into unconsciousness before he leaves the room. When he comes back he has his aftercare kit. He moves you as gently as possible, making sure not to wake you.

He drapes the wet cloth over your reddened mound and lets the warm water ease your swollen folds. He wipes down what of his seed is left on your chest. He then rolls you onto your side. He jolts back when you look like you may wake up. It was a false alarm, so he moves in to wipe the cum off your ass. He then takes the lotion and massages your welts. You moan in your sleep and subconsciously push your ass back into his hand. You do like it. You do like his gentle touches. But if you like it, why do you resist it?

* * *

 

The next morning, you wake up and are less sore than you expected. Also, there is no stickiness from Dean’s cum between your legs or anywhere else. You do miss it but a part of you is more comfortable than you thought you would be.

Dean’s arm that is draped over your waist tightens its hold. He drags you back against him. “We have to talk,” he whispers in your ear.

You roll your eyes since you know he can’t see your face. Why won’t he just let this go? “I have a better idea,” you say as you roll onto your other side to face him. You take his morning hardness into your hand and pump it with lazy strokes.

Dean enjoys the moment before snapping back to reality. He takes your hands off of him and pins your wrists to either side of your head. He moves in to hover over you. He uses his weight to keep you down so you have nowhere to escape.

“You can’t distract me,” he tells you. “We’re talking about this whether you like it or not. You can’t keep refusing to let me make it better.”

“I don’t want you to make it better,” you say as you roll your hips against his. You massage his cock between your bodies. He groans at your efforts. You know you have him. It’s only a matter of time before his resolve breaks and he fucks you sore again.

“I want to try something we’ve never done before,” Dean says as he looks you in the eyes and his grip over your wrists tighten.

That was easy. You smile at your victory. You bite your lip and nod. Whatever he wants, you will accept. You are his.

He leans down and kisses you. But it is not the usual heated and hungry kiss you have learned to expect. This kiss is soft and amorous. There are no teeth, only his wet and adoring tongue. You’re not sure what kind of game he’s trying to play. But, you let yourself get lost in his kiss.

He lets go of your wrists and lets his hands trail down your sides. Dean’s soft fingers pull your knees apart and he settles between your legs. He lines himself up and pushes into you slowly. His mouth travel down to shower your neck and jaw in wet kisses.

His hips rock into you as his mouth clambers to your taste. You’re waiting for the game to start. You are waiting for him to fuck you, really fuck you. But he just keeps easing into you at a drawn-out pace. You don’t let yourself get lost in the moment, you can’t. You fight off the impulse to melt into his touch. This isn’t real. This can’t be real.  He doesn’t look like he’s going to stop anytime soon. You don’t like the feeling of him worshiping you. You don’t like how it feels like he is making love to you. It’s too intense. His gentle touch is tricking your mind into believing this is real. And, that is dangerous territory.

You take your Dom’s hand off your left hip and drag it up to your throat. He takes his fingers and cards them through your hair to deepen your kiss. He doesn’t pull your hair, he just brushes his fingers through it. But, that’s not what you want. You take his hand again and put it back on your throat. This time you are a little more direct. You guide his thick fingers so they wrap around your throat. You arch your neck and silently beg him to choke you.

He pulls his hand away. “No,” he says with a ragged breath. “Not this time. Today is about you. Let me take care of you. Let me love you,” he says as he drags his hips in and out of you.

“What?” you look up at him with shock. You have an owner/owned relationship. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I love you,” he states more clearly as he returns his lips to your neck.

Tears start to well in your eyes. This is too much. Why did he have to do this? Things were perfect. Why is he playing this game? You reach for his shoulders and try pushing him off you. But he holds you down. He’s not letting you run from this. Your strength is nothing compared to his. So, his pace barely falters when you try to wriggle free from underneath him.

Your breath quickens and your vision is completely blurred with tears as he continues to make love to you. You can feel yourself wanting it. You have to hold yourself back from leaning into his loving touch. It’s too much for you to handle. You two always talk about new things before you try them. You discuss rules and limits. But, you never discussed this. If you had, he would know that this is one of your hard limits. You don’t want to pretend. You can’t do tender or tantric, even if it is only a game to him. It’s not a game for you.

“Red!” You cry out when you can’t take anymore.

The second the word leaves your lips, Dean pulls away. He slides out of you and you instantly get out of bed. You wrap yourself in the bed sheet as you run out of the room in tears.

Dean is too shocked to follow you. You have never used your safe word before. With all the things he has done to you, you have never once pulled the plug. Until now. What the hell is so wrong about missionary that it causes you to freak out? Dean’s mind has trouble catching up to the moment. It all happened so fast.

He springs out of bed and throws on a pair of boxers before following you out the door. After a few minutes of searching, he finds the bathroom door locked. He hears you sniffling on the other side.

“Y/N, babe open the door,” he doesn’t want it to be a command but the worry in his voice makes it sound that way.

“I’m fine. Please, just leave me alone. I’ll come find you later,” you plead with him through the door.

“You’re not fine. We agreed that if you ever use our safe word, that you would talk to me about it and tell me why. Open the door.”

Dean is about to pick the lock when he hears a faint click. He turns the doorknob all the way and pushes open the door. You are sitting in front of the tub and clinging to the sheet around you. Dean moves to sit next to you. He is hesitant to touch you. He knows he has to wait until you say it’s okay.

“Tell me what scared you,” he says in a soft voice.

“Nothing,” you refuse to look him in the eye.

“Y/N,” Dean’s tone is firm. “We do not lie to each other. That is the only way this relationship works,” he reminds you.

“Arrangement,” you say under your breath.

“What?”

“That is the only way this _arrangement_ works. This is not a relationship,” you correct him.

If you were looking up at Dean you would see his face fall. His heart shatters at your words.

“Is that what you think this is?” He asks with hesitation.

“I’m your Submissive,” you say as if that should explain everything. But, it only confuses Dean more.

“Yes, I know. What does that have to do with-”

“No one can love their Submissive. No one should love their Submissive. I am your toy. Toys don’t deserve love,” you repeat what you were taught to believe.

Dean takes a second to process what you just said. You said it so easily, as if it is a genuine truth that has been beaten into your philosophy. “Who the hell told you that? Is that how I’ve made you feel?” Dean asks with the fear that he is the source of your low self-worth.

“My old Dom. He introduced me to this lifestyle. He taught me my place. He taught me what a Submissive is supposed to be and what I should expect. My job is to make you happy. My job is to accept your pain. I found out the hard way what happens when a Submissive gets attached to her Master.” Fresh tears threaten to spill over.

Dean stays quiet hoping it will urge you to continue.

“I told him loved him,” you say as you grip the sheet covering you a little tighter. “He punished me. He left me bruised and bleeding. He told me I was a worthless Sub who could never please anyone. Then, he just left. He never came back for me again. That’s why, when I found you, I tried so hard to be good for you. I took everything you wanted to give but kept my distance otherwise.  I wanted to prove to you that I can be the Sub you deserve. But, I now know that was never possible. He was right. I am only worthy of punishments. So, I was a little confused by what just happened. But, if that’s what you want from me, I’ll do it. I just let myself forget it was an act and got caught up in the moment. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” You finally quit rambling.

“An act?” Now Dean is confused.

“Yes, I didn’t realize we were roleplaying. For a second, I thought that maybe… I know it’s stupid but I just thought you meant it when you said you loved me. And, I almost let myself believe it. I just got scared after what happened last time,” your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“You thought I was playing a part? Y/N, look at me,” Dean lifts your chin with his forefinger. “First of all, that man you were with before was not a Dominant. A true Dom would never treat his Submissive that way. My only job as a Dom is to take care of you. I exercise control for _you_ not just for my own sake. The pain I inflict is not just to hurt you but to elevate our experience,” Dean states.

“I know and I like it. I really do. But I-”

“Let me finish,” Dean quiets you down. “It sounds like that other man inflicted pain for the sake of pain. He didn’t not care for you properly. That is why he was not your true Dom. He was just an asshole. Secondly, I was not playing a part with you this morning. I meant every word. You may not yet believe that a Submissive deserves love but I have some news for you. The only reason I am able to let myself go and do the things I do with you is only because I love and trust you. I have always loved you. And, it is my fault that I let this go so long without making that clear.”

“But I…” you’re not sure how to respond. You never let yourself admit you have real feelings for Dean. You know they are there, buried beneath years of fear and self-loathing.

“You don’t have to say anything. You’re not ready. And, I never have and never will force you into a situation you are not ready for. But I know we can get there one day. This _relationship_ ,” Dean purposely emphasizes that word, “is more than sex. It’s more than pleasure, more than pain. You are mine, in every sense of the word. I want all of you.”

You move in closer to Dean so he can put an arm around you. He pulls you into his lap and you feel secure with him wrapped around you. You don’t fight off the warmth brewing inside you. You let the feeling of comfort invade you for the first time in a long time.

“Somethings may have to change,” Dean says. You look up at him with fear but he smiles down at you to placate your worry. “Relax, I will still give you what you need. But you have to be honest about why you want it and talk to me. Also, aftercare is non negotiable. If you fight me on it one more time, I swear to god I will-”

“I won’t! I promise,” you say as you look him in the eye. You’re starting to understand that letting Dean take care of you isn’t as scary as you thought. The scariest outcome would be losing him. No matter how hard you’ve been trying to fight it off, you are utterly and completely attached to him. Maybe one day you may even be able to admit to yourself, and to him, that what you’re feeling is utter and complete love.

“There is one more thing,” Dean says in a stern tone.

“Anything.”

Dean hooks an arm under your legs and lifts you both off the ground. You squeal in surprise at his strength. He sets you on your feet and pulls the sheet off your body. You stand there naked before him with not even an ounce of shame. “You have to let me show you that I wasn’t putting on act. We’re going to try this again. If you start to panic or feel uncomfortable, we stop. But, I want to show you how much you actually mean to me.”

You step closer to Dean and pull him in for a soft kiss. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. He walks you back to your shared bedroom. Neither of you care if you pass Sam in the hallway and he catches your naked body grinding against his brother. The only thing you are focused on is getting back to your room. You are eager to open yourself up to this new step in your relationship.

  



End file.
